Guilty Kisses
by 0011010
Summary: A Guilty Kiss love story from Riko's perspective.


Riko ran up to her apartment she was running a little late her work at the orchestra had gone on longer than she thought and traffic had been bad. However she was excited she was going on a date or more precisely dates. A foreign musician she had wanted to see was having a one day gala and her girlfriends had invited her to attend.

Stepping into the large apartment they shared officially as roommates and unofficially as lovers, she felt that it seemed oddly quite. Normally when she came in it was never quite, given her girlfriends personality this was hardly surprising. She suppressed a smile remembering the antics those two would come up with and would inevitably drag Riko into.

Quickly she went to her room to change. She called it a room not a bedroom deliberately as anybody going in would likely be surprised to find instead of a bed a grand piano in its place. She had always loved music and well there was plenty of room in the rest of the apartment for it she had wanted a private place where she could practice. She wasn't the only one whose room was highly altered. With a certain fallen angel in residence who's room or as she liked to call it "private hades" was filled to the brim with clothes, candles, pentagrams and object that Riko couldn't even guess their purpose. This left two people with nowhere to sleep.

At least that would normally be the case but Riko had found it highly suspicious how large her other girlfriends bed was when they had first moved in. Even for this rich girl it seemed highly convenient that she would have a bed that could fit three people comfortable.

Doing up her dress she smiled if a few years ago anybody had told her that she would be with not just one but two girls and these two in particular she would never have believed them. True she had already had feelings for a certain blue haired girl even affectionately giving her a nickname "Yochan". One which she had surprisingly not resisted and had reciprocated with her own nickname "Lily". Even with this she had never hoped that that girl would share her affection much less that she would come to care for another equally weird girl just as much.

Putting on her makeup she reflected on the extraordinary circumstance that had brought them together. As Aquors popularity grew they received a request to do a three day show for a large company. However with everyone being busy with school, work and other things it would have been difficult for all of them to attend for three days. Chika naturally never being one to give up had suggested that maybe they could break into groups of three one for each day. Each group would create their own lyrics and even a nickname. Riko admitted she had initially been supportive of this until she found out who she would be grouped with.

It was bad enough being grouped with the girl you like but to be grouped with the one girl as weird as her had made Riko question whether this was in fact a good idea. She had quickly been proven right when Mari had suggested their nickname and even put it up for a vote. Naturally Yochan had voted for it much to Riko's horror as she was sure this name would fit perfectly on the cover of one of her manga. Which incidentally she still kept hidden in a secret place, not really out of shame anymore but more fear as to what her girlfriends (one blonde in particular) might do with that information.

Thus Riko had reluctantly submitted their groups name "Guilty Kiss".

If that hadn't been bad enough the lyrics had been even more tortures not surprisingly really with Mari their and Yochan egging her on. If it had just been Mari she probably would have vetoed the whole thing. But she found it hard to oppose Yochan especially when she looked so excited. Still she had at least managed to edit "Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss" down a little trying to avoid a "Garasu no Hanazono". But there was no getting around that it was a song fitting a group calling itself Guilty Kiss.

If Mari had been the one most responsible for the lyrics Yochan was the one for their outfits. In a way Riko had thought it a good thing at least she was unlikely to be showing too much skin. However the outfits that Yochan decided had given her some pause. What with their dark colors, long stockings and somewhat reveling naughty girl look. Still despite trying to change it she just couldn't resist Yochan's declaration that nothing less would be suitable for her little demons.

If these issues hadn't been enough for Riko practice for the performance had been its own brand of trouble. Despite how they acted Mari and Yochan were hard workers when they put their minds to things. So there was no issue with them putting in effort. And well Riko had to admit she was a little jealous at how well Mari got along with Yochan the pair never gave her enough time to think about that. Whether it be an impromptu demon summoning on the side walk or a sudden request by Mari to have a thrill ride on her helicopter, Riko found herself with almost no time to think. Still she had to admit she was having fun being close to the two, not only was she enjoying making the music (lyrics aside) she was enjoying her time with both these girls being themselves.

Feeling nervous about the upcoming date made Riko remember the day of the concert. Standing back stage a large sign procured by Mari proclaiming their group name dressed in outfits that she would normally never be seen in much less by hundreds of people, about to sing lyrics that couldn't help but bring up image of her doujinshi collection Riko found herself unable to move.

"I can't" She squeaked "Yochan its too much" she pleaded. Yoshiko looked surprised she began to bring her hand up the fingers going in there usual pose but then stopped. Giving her a small smile she replied "Lily hasn't it been fun" This surprised Riko "I've had so much fun with you and with Mari setting this up and well I admit we may have pushed you a bit hard haven't you had fun to?" Mari then came up "Riko you know when we were first put in a group together I was nervous but also happy. Previously I've only sung with Dia and Kanan even when it's with all of Aqours." "This was my first chance to break from them and try singing on my own." "But now I don't want to sing on my own I want to show that crowd the power of what we did together your music, my lyrics, Yoshiko's theatrics."

She stared at the two girls the pleading look in their eyes and Riko realized that yet again she wasn't alone she could do this for the crowd, for Yochan, for Mari, and for herself. As they got on stage and the music played she could feel their voices mingle each giving and taking each providing its own quality and strength supported by the qualities and strengths of the others. Glancing over she was dazzled by how beautiful Yochan's body looked as it moved to the rhythm, her smile filling Riko with a love and desire that were reflected in the lyrics. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mari equally as dazzling her voice mingling with Yochan's and hers to create a whole that was stronger than it parts. The crowed equally could feel this power, their own excitement adding to the quality of the music.

Coming of the stage she could feel the power of the crowd and music flowing through her she would do this. "Yochan!" she cried out "I want to ask something will you go out with me this Saturday on a date. I've always liked you no matter how you are so will you go out with me." Yochan for her part had what Riko had to admit was the cutes look of terror and happiness on her face. Bring her had up in her fallen angel pose she replied "normally the great Yohane is not available for anyone. How, however for a certain little demon she will make an exception, Yes!" Riko had ignored most of the fallen angel part and latched onto the yes a smile filling her face. "Ooh _bold_! Mari replied in English. "Maybe I should party crash."

"Mari you can come to!" Reko replied back still high from the concert and Yochan saying yes she didn't realize what she had just said until later. And judging from Mari's surprised look she hadn't expected that answer either. Thus their first strange three way date was born. One date turned into another and another and finally they found they each loved each other equally.

Now years later Riko found herself at the gala about to be with the two girls she loved. Mari and Yochan were waiting for her and Riko heart couldn't help but skip a beat at how gorges they looked. Though they couldn't have been more different looking. Mari was wearing a somewhat reveling white cheongsam stile dress with a very low neck line. Riko tried and failed to not stare at Mari's large breast. She notice that the dress had a pattern of lilies in gold running down one side. Yochan on the other had was in her usual black though the dress was simple and less reveling, it had a long see through skirt that went to her feet. As Riko looked at it she realized that the pattern on the skirt was of lilies. She also noted that both of them seemed to be nervous. She knew that Yochan could be nervous when not in her Yohana personality but it was rare for Mari to be.

However before she could give this any thought both girls took her by the arms and led her in. The concert had been beautiful and she was so happy that she finely got to see it in person. The dinner after words has been equally wonderful even for somebody used to Mari's often expensive dinners. Sill both Mari and Yochan had seemed somewhat off they were obviously trying to make this the best experience for her. But Mari seemed less boisterous than usual and even Yochan seemed to be relying more on her fallen angel persona albeit somewhat toned down so as not to disturb the other patrons. As she was about to question them they both pulled her outside. A small garden had been setup and they seemed to be the only ones there with the stars shining down on them.

Briefly looking at each other Mari and Yoshiko suddenly got on their knees and somehow produced two boxes one white the other black. "Lily will you marry me" "Riko will you marry me" they both said in unison opening their boxes.

Inside the white box was a gold ring shaped with a lily on top a clear diamond in its center. The black box had the same flower design but with a dark blue almost black sapphire. Riko stood their unable to move unable to speak she wanted to say something but her mind was reeling. "Lily?" Yochan spoke concern in her voice. "Is not joke" Mari said. Unable to contain it any longer she felt tears stream down her eyes blinding her. "Yes" she croaked "yes, I'll marry you, both of you." Yochan began to dry her eyes the happiest smile on her face. Mari took her hand and put her ring on it, Yochan then put her ring on the same finger. It was then that Riko realized that the designs were slightly of center so that both flowers could sit side by side.

Her face still wet Riko shared not so guilty kisses with her new fiancées.


End file.
